Prohibitin (PHB) is implicated to be involved in diverse cellular processes such as oxidative stress. The expression and function of PHB in the normal intestine and during intestinal inflammation are not known. Oxidative stress plays an important role in the pathogenesis of inflammatory bowel diseases due to its effects on mucosal barrier disruption and inflammation. Given the potential role of PHB in regulating oxidative stress during various physiological conditions, PHB may be involved in modulating oxidative stress associated with intestinal inflammation. The overall goal of this proposal is to characterize the regulation of PHB in intestinal epithelial cells and its role in modulating inflammation-induced oxidative stress and wound healing. The regulation of PHB expression by the immunoregulatory cytokine IL-6 will be studied. The role of PHB in oxidative stress and wound healing will be determined using an intestinal epithelial cell line over- or under-expressing PHB. Also, the in vivo effect of IL-6 knockout on PHB expression and wound healing will be assessed during experimental colitis. Thus, studies on PHB will lead to a better understanding of inflammation-induced oxidative stress and may lead to novel therapies for intestinal inflammatory disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]